


The Bee on the Balcony

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bee - Freeform, Crush, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gay Awakening, Honeybee - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Redemption, Slow Burn, Superheros, chloe has feelings, chloes superhero alter ego is honeybee, in the closet, lesbeeian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: Ladybug trusted Chloe enough to give her another shot at being a hero, even though her ego got in the way and she told all of Paris who she was. but on one condition, Chloe has to be nicer to everyone. What happens when she realizes she has feelings for a certain baker's daughter!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Today started like any other day for Chloé bourgeois it started with her being woken by her maids and she yelled at them to get out once she was fully conscious. She went to her closet and picked out an outfit worthy to be worn by Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of Paris’ mayor and resident superheroine Queen Bee. 

Though not currently, ladybug asked her for her help once to help out but she ended up revealing her whole identity to all of Paris. Chloe wouldn’t tell anyone, but she regretted her decision to reveal herself as Queen Bee to all of Paris, she was just so mad at her mother. A woman with the audacity to call her own daughter useless and pick her daughter's enemy over her! The thought of it made Chloés blood boil. That was one of the reasons Chloé hated Marinette, the baker's daughter always was lucky and it pissed Chloé off. She hated how she always smelt like cookies and how her hair was always tied up all the time and how she would smile at everyone else. Chloe was pulled from her thoughts by Jean the butler who had brought her breakfast. She sat at her table and Jean removed the lid of her plate to reveal a beautifully decorated plate of poached eggs, sliced tomatoes, and fresh bread toasted with butter. 

“Jean you may go.” She said as she picked up her fork and began eating. Jean nodded, turned on his heels, and walked away leaving Chloé to eat in silence. She was scared out of her thoughts by a sudden tapping on the window she turned to see Paris’ superhero ladybug. Chloe gasped in excitement “oh my gosh! Ladybug!” Chloe stood up and knocked back her chair in the presses and rushed to the balcony window to open it for her. “Are you here to visit your number one fan?” She asked with extreme confidence and flipped her hair back behind her shoulders.

“Sort of, I wanted to tell you something…”

“Yes, anything for you ladybug!” Chloé beamed at the slightly shorter girl. 

“It’s about the bee miraculous.” Ladybug said and Chloés smile vanished.

Chloe stared into ladybugs big beautiful eyes for a second, “I knew this was going to happen since I revealed my identity so I won’t be Queen Bee again. I guess I’m not getting pollen back will I?” Chloé asked.

“Unfortunately yes,” ladybug started, “you can never be Queen Bee again, I am sorry.” 

“Can I say goodbye to pollen!” Chloé said quickly, “in the few hours I knew her I grew attached.” Chloé said with sad downturned eyes. 

“There is no need for that.” Ladybug said.

“What, but-“ Chloé started only to be cut off.

“You will see her again, I promise.”

“But you just said I can’t be Queen Bee!” Chloé exclaimed in confusion.

“I’m giving you a second chance… you can be the bee miraculous holder but you have to change your alter ego and costume.” Ladybug explained with a soft smile.

“REALLY!” Chloé squealed in excitement and hugged ladybug with a tight death grip. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-”

“Ok, ok, I get it, but you have to promise me one more thing.” ladybug said, holding up her finger.

“Anything for you!” Chloé beamed.

“Try being nicer, and use phrases like please, and thank you for someone other than me.” Ladybug said.

Chloe tensed up a bit, oh boy this was going to be hard she thought. “Alright ladybug!” She said hesitantly but she gave the biggest smile she could to her idol.

“I will give you pollen once I know you have been trying to be nicer, I’ll be watching!” Ladybug smiled but then stuttered, “like not in a creepy way, I have an informant!” Ladybug smiled once again, “Au revoir!” Ladybug said as she turned and swung out the window leaving Chloé alone with her half-eaten breakfast.

Chloé squealed, doing twirls around her room until she fell backward onto her bed, she stopped for a moment and realized that it was going to be harder to flip the switch from hardass bitch to not. She pulled out her phone and sent out a quick text to someone she knows can hold her in check until she actually can do this on her own. Even though she didn’t think that she could do it on her own.

—-

Chloe: Adrikens, I need your help! I’m trying to say please and thank you more and I can’t do it on my own and you’re the only person I can trust to be on my toes about it!!!!!

Adrikens: Chloé I’m proud that you want to be nicer but what brought this on all of the sudden?

—-

Chloe thought for a second on what she would say to Adrien, she can’t just tell him ladybug said she would get a second chance at being a hero. It has to be a secret this time!

—-

Chloe: last time Ladybug saved me she asked if I could try and be nicer you know as to not akumatized more people…

Adrikens: Well I’m glad you decided to try and be nicer!

Chloé: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Will you help me?

Adrikens: Of course! If not for you then for Ladybug!

Chloé: haha <3 nerd

—-

Chloé felt twice as confident now, some people would say that is a bad thing. But right now Chloé didn’t care, all that mattered was to impress ladybug and get Pollin back! Chloe missed the little bee kwami whenever she would do something right she would praise Chloé. Chloé loves praise. It made her happy she loved it when people would look up to her and saw she was someone amazing. Chloé realized early on that people don’t praise weakness and her mother told her how to act to get that praise. But her mother picked Marinette over her, if Marinette didn’t do what she did she would be in New York right now with Chloé’s mother doing what Chloé wanted to do. Chloé knew Marinette did it on purpose Chloé just can’t wrap her head around the idea of someone doing that for someone they hate. 

“Miss bourgeois?” A voice said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“What!” Chloé replied with a hint of venom in her words.

“You will be late for school if you don’t hurry Miss!” A maid said with a bow.

“Ugh, whatever!” Chloé said as she stood up from her bed and packed her school bag.

—-

A week goes by and Adrien coaches Chloé on being nice, Chloé is about to rip her hair out at how frustrating it is. She didn’t know being nice meant being nice to EVERYONE! For the past week, she has been quite keeping her mouth shut! 

Rule one of Adrien’s being nice lessons is if you don’t have anything nice to say don’t say it at all.

Chloé almost broke a few times but a glare from Adrien she grumbled and looked away. Some of her classmates looked at her expectantly waiting for the outburst but it never came, Chloé started to feel smug whenever she got those looks. She was going to be so nice it would blow their socks off! Chloé would think to herself. 

It wasn’t until the next week did she come to school and see Marinette being her usual bubbly happy self, it triggered something in Chloé that made her angry and made her so frustrated that she couldn’t think straight. She didn’t understand this feeling she wanted this feeling to go away. She wanted Marinette to stop being so… CUTE! It pissed her off.

Without warning, she marched right up to Marinette and started to pick and make fun of her, and without any hesitation, Marinette fought back. It made Chloé feel good to have her focus only on her and not on the other onlookers. They bickered back and forth until Chloé said something that she didn’t mean to, “at least I don’t have some silly crush that is never going to happen in a million years!” Chloé laughed and Alya pushed Chloé away from Marinette, unable to sit and watch any longer. 

“Why do you have to be so hateful! No wonder ladybug doesn’t trust you to be Queen bee anymore!” Alya shouts at Chloé.

This hit Chloé hard; it felt like she couldn’t breathe. Chloe growled, “shut up! You are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” She yelled and at that moment she felt someone pulling her away. Adrien pulled her along towards the lockers leaving behind the growing crowd. When almost out of earshot she can hear some of her classmates talk about her. It almost hurt.

“Chloe, what is your issue with Marinette?” Adrien asked and they came to a stop just outside earshot of everyone.

“I-” Chloe cut herself off trying to come up with a reason for her hatred for the blue-haired girl, “she's just so annoying!” Chloe finally exclaimed.

“What has she done other than tell you off for being mean to everyone?” Adrien asked with obvious frustration in his voice, “I thought you told Ladybug that you would try and be nicer?”

“Marinette is different!”

“How?” Adrien asked in disbelief.

“Whenever I see her get this weird feeling in my chest and when she looks at you and everyone else with that smile my heart hurts and I hate it and I don’t understand and it makes me want to deck her in the face but I also don’t want to do that I just want her to stop smiling at everyone else but me” Chloe shouts, her cheeks now pink with embarrassment and realization of what she said.

“Ok, well that’s a lot to unpack,” Adrien says as he grabbed Chloe’s shoulders, Adrien could feel the frustration in her body. “How about this, why don’t we have a sleepover at your place like how we used to do when we were kids!” he says then pulls her into a hug, “then we can talk through all these scrambled thoughts.” 

Chloe sighed and hugged Adrien back, “that, sounds good…” Chloe smiled.

“And besides, I want my friends to get along, the old and the new ones!” Adrien pulled away with his sunshine smile, not the one he uses for modeling but his honest true smile. “I’ll text you more when we are done with class, I'll call my father and ask him, ok?” and with that, he turned away and pulled out his phone to call his dad. 

At lunch, Chloe got a text from Adrien about their planned sleepover and was excited that Adrien’s father said yes, she didn’t want to get her hopes up because recently she has realized that Gabriel has become a bit of a recluse since Emilie disappeared and he has been trying to keep Adrien close. It hurt to watch but she knows she can’t intervene like how she wants, she can’t just tell him to let his son do whatever he wants to just because she is the mayor’s daughter which is what she would usually do. She has managed to get out of some interesting situations just with the simple name drop. But she respects Adrien’s father for not fearing her power, just like how she respects Adrien because he doesn’t cower away. Marinette isn’t afraid of her name either. The thought of Marinette enraged her, she grumbled as she sat outside with Sabrina and ate lunch causing her to look over at her and offered her a chip from her chip bag. Chloe rejected it with what sounded like an annoyance but the offer was still nice and made her happy.

After school ended she and Adrien walked out of the school together with a weird glare from Nino who followed them out. When Adrien’s chauffeur drove up, Adrien wished Nino goodbye. Though Nino was shocked when Chloe got into the car with Adrien.

“Woah dude, why are you giving her a ride home, did hers break down or something?” Nino asked

“None of your business Lahiffe!” Chloe growls to which Adrien elbowed her.

“Chloe and I are having a sleepover so we can practice on her manners,” Adrien says nonchalantly causing Chloe to quickly suck in air as if the words pained her.

“What no fair! I have been trying to get you to come over for months!” Nino pouted slightly.

“Well goes to show what childhood friendships can do for you,” Chloe smirked, Adrien gave her a deadpan look and shoved her face back into the car. “HEY!” Chloe shouts as she falls back into the car away from the open window.

“Sorry, Nino, I haven’t been free to hang out and sleepover!” Adrien explained.

“Ha don’t worry about it, dude!” Nino lightly punched Adrien’s shoulder, “but next time I call first dibs on a sleepover!”

“Ok, it's a promise!”

“You have a lovely bromance but can we go now!” Chloe complained. Adrien smirked and pulled Nino into a hug just to take a little longer to get into the car. When he finally sat into the car and closed the door and buckled his seatbelt Gorilla drove off leaving the school behind and making his way to the Bourgeois hotel. 

They arrived and Adrien grabbed the change of clothes that Nathalie had packed for him so he wouldn’t have to go back home to get clothes. Chloé and Adrien waved goodbye to Gorilla and walked into the hotel, “Jean!” Chloé shouts and the butler comes running to her side. “Tell the cooks to prepare sleepover snacks!” She orders without giving him a single glance.

“Yes miss Bourgeois.” He says as he begins to walk away.

Adrien elbowed Chloé again getting her attention, “what?” She asked slightly annoyed with the gesture. Adrien looked from Chloé to the butler then back to her trying to suggest something. “Ugh” Chloé growled and slouched her shoulders, “thank you, Jean!” She exclaims as she grabs Adrien by the hand and pulls him up the stairs to the elevator.

Adrien looked pleased with himself, “now was that so hard?” He asked with a smirk.

“Extremely!” Chloé exclaimed making Adrien laugh and within seconds Chloé began to laugh with him. Not the nasty laugh she gets when she tries and acts superior but a genuine laugh.

“I haven’t heard you laugh like that in forever,” Adrien says with a calm smile. 

“We haven’t hung out in a while,” Chloé added hesitantly.

“We can always hang out at school you just need to ask,” Adrien said as he bumped his shoulder into Chloé’s.

“Yeah but you hang out with Dupain-Chang,” Chloé complains as the elevator dinged and doors opened to Chloés floor.

“Well let’s talk about why you don’t like her,” Adrien says as they walk out of the elevator to Chloés room.

“Ugh, where to start?” Chloé growls out as she opens her bedroom door revealing her sitting room with its white couches and coffee table with a serving tray of honey lavender cookies, premade and put there as both decoration and for snacking purposes.

Chloe walks in and drops her bag at the door, she walks over to the table and lifts the lid of the tray to grab a cookie and plops down onto the couch with the grace of a rock in the water. “Well, Dupain-Chang is such a goodie two shoes!” Chloé starts.

Adrien followed her lead placing his bag onto the ground next to the door with a little more grace as not to startle the kwami in his school bag, he also grabbed a cookie and sat next to Chloé. “Well, she’s a good person Chloé, what else?”

“She is just so happy all the time! And she didn't like me first!” Chloé exclaimed, crossing her arms and looking away from Adrien but not before she took a too big bite out of her cookie. 

“Well from what people have told me you started it when you were in grade school.”

“That’s totally unrelatedly!” Chloé exclaimed with a cookie in her mouth she swallowed hard and took a breath, “all I did was write her a note because the feelings she gave me made me uncomfortable!”

What feeling was it?” Adrien asked in confusion, never knowing Marinette to give off any other vibe than a friendly one.

“I don’t know I just didn’t like it!” Chloé pouted.

“What did your note say?” Adrien asked, trying to figure out more.

“It was simple, I wrote; Get out of my school,” Chloé said but then uncrossed her arms. This was the first time since grade school she thought about that, “ now that I say that out loud it does sound like I started it…” she looked at her feet trying to think of something to say.

“It’s ok you were, like, I don’t know 7 or 8?” Adrien tried to make his friend feel better.

“Yeah just about… ugh!” Chloé growled putting her hands over her face.

A knock at the door got her attention, she got up and opened the door to reveal a maid with a cart of snacks. “Miss Bourgeois, I have your sleepover snacks from the kitchen. I also took the liberty to add some candy to your cart of snacks.” The maid said proudly with a slight bow.

“Whatever, thanks, you may go.” Chloé said subconsciously, the maid gasped then smiled with another bow before she left the room closing the door behind her, “what was her deal?” Chloé asked but didn’t let Adrien answer before continuing to talk, “anyway, we got snacks now! Why don’t we stop talking about silly old Marinette and watch some ani- what are you smiling at?” She cut herself off and asked when she finally realized Adrien’s proud smile.

“You told that woman thank you without me telling you to!” Adrien exclaimed as he stood and ran to give Chloé a big hug.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, let’s just watch a movie or something!” Chloé grumbled as she gently pushed him away to go to her movie closet.

They spent the rest of the evening watching movies and picking at the costume designs and how it could be better or worse. They made a pallet on the floor in front of the tv using all the pillows they could find, ate snacks, and joked like they did when they were kids. Once they started to fall asleep on the floor next to each other, Adrien thought about something and in his sleepy state he decided to speak up, “you know Chloé, I think I have a theory for why you keep acting the way you do around Marinette.”

“Care to tell me?” She asked. She was currently using his stomach as a pillow as she lazily watched the show on tv.

“Well after watching so many romcoms and anime tonight maybe you have a raging crush on Marinette…” Adrien said slowly.

“Hmmm…” Chloé hummed not fully processing the words until she shut her eyes about to fall asleep. “WAIT!” Chloé sat up quickly spooking Adrien awake, “WHAT?” She growled.

“Well, it would make sense, like you have this tingly feeling around her and just-” Adrien was cut off.

“Me? Have a crush? On Dupain-Cheng? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” She shouted with a wild blush across her cheeks, “like I would have a crush on that stupidly cheerful girl, with her annoyingly soft hair, bluebell eye, golden heart, and her bright smile…” the more she spoke about Marinette the more her blush grew as well and the quieter her voice got. By this point, Adrien was staring at her with big shocked green eyes like he didn’t expect it, “fuck!” Chloé said covering her face and falling backward back onto Adrien.

“Oh my god! I was only joking! Holy crap!” He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Chloé screaming into her hands as she rolled around with her head on Adrien. “Calm down Chloé!” Adrien said as he sat up all the way knocking Chloé off of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé e goes to school with her newly realized feelings.

Chloé and Adrien went to bed a little past midnight, Chloé at most only slept 3 hours. She sat in bed Adrien in the space next to her snoozing away. She silently groaned and got out of bed. She couldn’t sleep, she might as well walk around. Chloé grabbed her robe and walked out into the chilly night on her balcony. She sat on the lawn chair and looked at the sky, she didn’t expect to see anything. The light pollution was too much so she couldn’t see any stars, but she did see something red coming towards her. She gasped and stood when Ladybug touched down on her balcony.

“Oh my gosh! Ladybug!” Chloé whispered.

“I saw you awake when I was on patrol and I thought I would see why you were awake.” Ladybug said

“I just am thinking…” was all Chloé could muster to say, Chloé was not ready to admit to anyone about anything that happened tonight. Not a single person, not even ladybug!

“I saw that you got into a fight yesterday, what happened?” Ladybug asked. 

Chloe groans and sits down on the lawn chair with her face in her hands, she looks back up at ladybug and says, “Marinette is just so-so- perfect!” Chloé’s face turned red, “I just don’t know how to act around her!”

Ladybug had a look of shock then confusion, she didn’t expect that, “w-well, why don’t you tell her that?” Ladybug tried offering a solution.

“I can’t do that…” Chloé sounded lost, “I’ll just try avoiding her I guess… better that, than starting a fight.” 

“Chloé I actually came here for a reason,” ladybug said as she pulled a box out of her yo-yo, I have watched you try as hard as you can to be kind, I have watched you become a better person,” she held out the jewelry box to Chloé, “Chloé Bourgeois, I am in trusting the Bee Miraculous to you, only use if for good and not your own personal interests.”

Chloé reaches out to grab the box but her hand shot away and placed onto her lap, “I… don’t deserve it, I have been nothing but awful my whole life and I can’t even be nice to a person I have a crush on…” Chloé said as she turned away as the words fell out of her mouth.

Ladybug smiled, “you turning down power proves just how much you have changed in the past couple of days and how much you do deserve it.” Ladybug placed the box into Chloé’s lap. 

Chloe picked up the box unsure about Ladybug’s words. She studied the box before she looked at Ladybug then back at the box, she opened the box and a bright light flashed and Pollen appeared. Chloé smiled and cupped Pollen into her hands, “oh Pollen, I missed you!” She brought the kwami to her cheek hugging the tiny god to her face. 

“I missed you as well, my Queen!” The kwami giggled.

“I’m not QueenBee anymore! From this day forward I am Honey Bee! And I’m excited to show you what design for the costume I came up with. It's a very summer chic!” Chloé said excitedly and Pollen giggles.

Ladybug smiled “I know I can trust you, now go get some sleep.” Ladybug turned and used her yo-yo and jumped off Chloé’s balcony.

Chloé took the hair comb from the box and placed it in her hair, Pollen nuzzles her cheek, “I knew we would see each other again, Chloé!” Pollen squeaked. 

Chloé put her finger on her lips telling Pollen to quiet down, “my best friend is sleeping over tonight and I don’t want to wake him.” 

“Then you should get some sleep too, my Queen, it's very late!” Pollen said.

“I’ll try Pollen,” Chloé said standing up, “I just figured out something that changed my point of view and it’s been hanging on my mind all night.” Chloé began to walk to the glass doors of her room. 

“What is it?” Pollen asked as she buzzed around Chloé, following her.

“I found out that I have a crush on this gi- person, but I bullied them for years, they probably hate me!” Chloé said as tears pricked into her eyes, “you know saying it out loud it sounds kinda sad…” Chloé said as she touched the doorknob only to pull her hand away and wrapped her arms around herself.

“My Queen! Don’t worry! I bet you can make it up to her, maybe you could even ask for a do-over and start fresh with her!” Pollen said, landing onto Chloé’s head and patting her forehead comfortingly.

“H-how did you know it was a girl?” Chloé stammered.

“Because a heart never lies, yours beats fast for her and it scares you!” Pollen said, “don’t worry, I’m here for you and together we can figure it out!” 

“Ok.” Chloé sniffed, “let’s go to bed.” Chloé wiped her face and walked inside, she climbed into bed next to Adrien who was fast asleep. Chloé shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Pollen grabbed the covers and drew them up and tucked Chloé into bed.

The bee Kwami turned and saw the black cat Kwami hovering just out of sight, Pollen smiled and waved and Plagg waved back. Plagg woke up as soon as Chloé did he went to go get a midnight snack and came back to see Pollen buzzing around Chloé trying to comfort her outside. The two Kwami flew away wanting to catch up and to let their chosen sleep. 

—–

Chloé woke up the next morning to Adrien hitting her upside the head with a pillow. Chloé groaned as she sat up, grabbing the pillow mid-swing pulling from Adrien’s hand and hitting him square in the jaw with it knocking him over. He laughed and sat back up, “good morning sleepy head!” He beamed, “I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up,” his face then took on a more sincere look with a smile, “how are you feeling?” He asked gently. 

“Like the dead!” Chloé shrugged before turning onto her side and pulling the blanket back up to her shoulder and laying back down away from Adrien.

Adrien gave her an annoyed quizzical look before hitting her with another pillow that sat next to them, “we got to get dressed!” He declared to her, “we have school in an hour!” 

“Ugh FINE!” Chloé growled before standing up and walking into her closet to find Pollen buzzing around organizing and rearranging her closet. “Pollen what are you doing!?” She whispers yells hoping Adrien doesn’t hear her.

“I’m trying to pick out a cute outfit for you to impress the girl you like!” Pollen beams.

“You really don’t have to do that, but why are you rearranging everything?” Looking at where her shoes once were to find her jewelry drawer there instead right below her shirts that once were where her dresses were.

“Because it looked a little messy so I organized it to optimize the morning routine!” She flew up to Chloé and nuzzled her cheek with her own, “so this is the outfit I picked!” She said while flying down to Chloé’s hand and grabbed her pinky trying to pull her along when Chloé looked up and saw it she was somewhat conflicted, “isn’t it pretty?” Pollen asked with excitement in her voice.

Chloé looked at the outfit in question and agreed with pollen that it was in fact cute and she wouldn’t have chosen these things to go together on her own. A yellow crop hoodie she got on a whim, baggy faded torn jeans she bought when she (very rarely) had to go incognito, and a pair of bedazzled converse she bought as an impulse buy. Things she would have thought ugly if separated and she didn’t know why she hadn’t thrown them out but now she is glad she hadn’t. Today she didn’t feel the need for her normal look. She needed something comfortable and unthreatening today. “Thank you, Pollen,” Chloé said with an uncharacteristic smile. She grabbed the clothes and got dressed. She tied her hair up in her normal ponytail placing the bee comb into her hair. “How do I look?” Chloé asked Pollen with an unsure smile. 

“Like a Queen!” Pollen squealed as she flew to Chloé and hugged her nose. 

Chloé giggled and placed her hand on Pollen’s back in a hug, “alright, let’s go.” Chloé said, turning on her heels to walk out of her closet, Pollen flew into her hoodie to hide. She saw Adrien sitting on her sofa talking to himself munching on a cookie. 

Adrien turned to face her and smiled, “wow this is new, what’s with the change in wardrobe?” 

“Ugh, I’ve had these clothes for a while, thought I would try wearing them at least once,” Chloé said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Try out the grunge look, you know?”

Adrien giggled, “sure,” he smiled, “c’mon, let’s go to school.” He said while standing up from the couch.

“I will never understand why you are so into the idea of school!” Chloé said as she grabbed her bag following Adrien out the door Pollen flew from her hood to her bag before Adrien could turn around to answer Chloé. 

“Because all of my friends are there!” Adrien beamed, “and your crush…” he said with a shit-eating grin causing Chloé to stop and sputtered. “Too soon?” Adrien asked.

“Shut up!” Chloé groans grabbing on to Adrien’s wrist pulling him towards the elevator and hopefully away from this conversation. Chloé could hear Adrien laugh like a mad man.

“At least I don’t have a crush on a superhero!” Chloé smirked and shoved him and ran to the elevator.

“Hey not fair!” Adrien shouts, running after Chloé. 

They both make it to the elevator panting, “no fair!” Adrien puffs, “you cheated!” He pressed the button to the elevator. 

“You're just jealous that I beat you!” She smirked. The elevator opened and they both walked in when the door closed Chloé sighed in defeat “at least she is more likely to reciprocate your feelings” Chloé grumbles looking at the buttons with a sudden scowl.

“Hey don’t talk like that!” Adrien said, “you two would be super cute together!”

“Adrien, I don’t think that’s how it works…” the elevator opened on the bottom floor and they walked out, “and I basically have a one in a million- no, bazillion chance!” She groans.

Adrien stood in front of her and stopped her, “I can be your wingman!” Adrien pointed at himself with his thumb, a triumphant smile on his face.

“Sure,” Chloé smirked knowing her friend was crap at anything romantic.

“It will be like in those anime, enemies to friends to lovers!” Adrien jumps excitedly out of the way and towards the door again. 

Chloé just laughed the genuine laugh she has had since yesterday, she knew it wouldn’t last but she might as well laugh while she still can. Adrien and her climbed in the back of the car and the driver drove them to school. When they got there and got out people were giving them looks she usually used this time to grab on to Adrien protectively to make the other girls look away from him. She has spent most of her life fending off the girls who see Adrien as nothing more than a piece of meat. But today she just couldn’t muster the fire to protect her childhood friend from their hungry eyes. It was then she saw Marinette standing next to Alya staring at them. Adrien smiled, grabbing Chloé by the elbow over to the two girls. Chloé lost all color in her face and then gained it all back in seconds, her face turning a bright red. to the untrained eye, it may look as if she is blushing from Adrien’s touch, but it was far from that. Why was she freaking out so much, she thought to herself. When they finally reached the two other girls Adrien was beaming his sunshine smile, “good morning Marinette, good morning Alya!” 

“Morning Adrien, Chloé,” Alya said pulling her blue-haired friend behind her away from Chloé.

Chloé’s heart dropped, she caused this discomfort.

“Why did you arrive in Chloé’s car?” Alya asked with slight disgust. 

Adrien didn’t notice, “Chloé and I had a sleepover like we did when we were kids! It was a lot of fun, right Chloé?” Adrien turned to his friend.

“Y-yeah,” Chloé added, she turned to Marinette and gulped down some air, “Dupain-Cheng, um I mean, Marinette, I just wanted to a-a-apologize!” Chloé declared looking away from the shocked looks both Marinette and Alya we’re giving her, “for making fun of your outfit designs yesterday. They are not really terrible!” Chloé exclaimed, her blush growing darker.

“Wow… thank you I guess Chloé…” Marinette says, “your outfit today it is unusual for you, I like it!” Marinette complemented back.

“Whatever!” Chloé shouts, throwing her hands up in the air and storms away.

“Good job, Chloé!” Adrien calls back to her as she storms off. He turns to a confused Alya and Marinette, “she is trying to work through some stuff right now.” Adrien explained with his usual smile.

“Yo bro!” Nino says as he walks up behind Adrien, “how was Chloé’s lesson?” Nino asked as he clapped a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“What lesson?” Alya asked, even more confused.

“Chloé’s manners lesson, Adrien told me about it yesterday.”

“Wow, Adrien what did you do to Chloé to make such a dramatic change!?” Alya asked, she looked over at Marinette to see what she made of the situation but only saw her staring off into space looking at Adrien. Figures, Alya thought to herself.

“Sorry, Alya but that is private information that I will not divulge!” Adrien said he put his hand up in a stopping motion. Just then Adrien got an idea! “Hey, Marinette, do you want to hang out after school today?” 

Marinette’s train of thought crashed back to earth with the grace of a bolder in a pond. “What?!” She asked.

Adrien just giggled, “do you want to hang out with me after school?” He repeated.

Adrien didn’t notice the shocked almost startled looks Nino and Alya we’re giving each other.

“Ad-e a um eeeee!” Marinette stutters our gibberish before saying, “I would hang to love you. No! I would love to hang you! Aaahhhhh! I WOULD LOVE TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!!” By the end, she was a mess of deep red blush.

“Awesome I’ll see you after school!” He says excitedly and he runs off to set the second half of his plan in action leaving his three friends in front of the school with shock written all over their faces.

—- 

Alya was the first to break the silence, “did that just happen?” 

Marinette stood in disbelief, “Adrien, wants to hang out with me…?” Marinette squeaks.

Alya gasps excitedly, “GIRL!!” Alya yelled and wrapped her arms around Marinette picking her up and twirling her. “This is your chance girl! You can tell him how you feel!” Alya whisper-yells into Marinette’s ear.

Suddenly Marinette’s face went ladybug red, the information just sinking in, “I-I-I-I, oh my gosh! Wh-what am I going to do, what a-am I going to say?” She asked aloud to no one as she placed both hands on her head as if that should help her think.

“Calm down girl!” Alya says releasing her from the bone-crushing hug and grabbing her by the shoulders so that they were facing each other, “ you got this!” Alya says confidently.

“I got this!” Marinette repeated with less confidence, “what am I going to say?!” She squeaks again.

“We will go over it during lunch! We will get all the girls together and we will have a meeting about it at your place!”

Marinette nodded turning to her childhood friend Nino who was also just as shocked. “Did you know about this!” Alya asked with a mock accusatory tone, she poked at Nino’s ribs trying to get an answer.

“No babe, if I did I would have warned dudette here!” Nino said as he clasped a hand onto Marinette’s shoulder where Alya’s hand once was. 

The first bell rang causing the three to look at the school. “We’ll talk more about this at lunch, ok!” Alya said, grabbing Marinette by the hand and yanked her along to class.

—-

After Chloé stormed off she went into the girls' bathroom the girls in there took one look at the frustrating glare Chloé wore and decided to leave her alone. Chloé stopped in front of the mirror, “Ugh what is wrong with me!” She growled. then her expression softened, “She complimented my outfit...” Chloé said smiling to herself.

“I told you!” Pollen flew out of her purse, “I told you she would like it!” Pollen all but purred. 

Chloé giggled but then looked away slightly, “what if I’m not ready for this?” She asked, “I don’t know how to talk to her without being mean to her.” Chloé glared at her reflection as if it would produce an answer.

“You already took the first step!” Pollen squeaked, “you apologize for yesterday’s mistakes!” 

Pollen looked at the mirror and noticed that her kwami didn’t have a reflection, at first she asked herself, is this even real? Is this a dream? When will I wake up and find that I am alone without anyone there and without the courage to realize why she was so mean to Marinette all the time. It was a real trip until she felt a pinch on her hand. She winced and looked down and saw Pollen pinching her, “what was that for?” Chloé asked.

“Well my Queen, you had a look on your face and I kept calling your name but you didn’t answer, I realized you were looking at where my reflection should be. I just wanted to reassure you that this is real!” Pollen explained her reasoning. “Kwami don’t have reflections and don’t show up in photography or film, we developed this method of camouflage in order to stay hidden!” Pollen explains. 

“So this isn’t a dream?” Chloé asked unsurely.

Pollen nodded, “I will be with you until you no longer want me!” She buzzed 

“I would never not want you!” Chloé smiled the rare smile and cupped Pollen into her hands bringing her to her cheek to hug her.

The first bell rang, catching her attention, “this is going to be a long day…” Chloé sighed and Pollen flew into her purse as Chloé walked to the door. She opened the door and was caught by the sight of Adrien who waved her over. “Hello, Adrikens!” She exclaimed, trying to put on a show for the few stragglers going to class.

“Chloé do you want to hang out after school?” He asked.

“Don’t you have fencing?” Chloé asked.

“I just texted my instructor that I’m not feeling well and if my father doesn’t know it won’t hurt him!” Adrien answered with his bright sunshine smile. “We can talk about your whole crush thing.” He added

Chloé reached over and shoved a hand over his mouth, shushing him. “Are you trying to tell the whole school!” She growled in a panic.

Adrien only laughed, “it’s ok to have a crush.”

“I have a reputation to uphold!” She declared. Adrien looked unfazed, “Ugh, whatever let’s just get to class!” She growled, storming off to class with Adrien following right behind her.

When she got into class she looked at Marinette who was giggling with Alya about something. Marinette looked her way, her beautiful bluebell eyes landing on her making her face go warm. Chloé looked away mad at herself for not being able to control the blush, leaving Marinette looking confused.

Chloé sat in her seat next to Sabrina, “good morning Chloé!” She exclaimed cheerily.

“Morning Sabrina.” Chloé waved unsure of her actions.

“Are you alright this morning?” She asked Chloé with the slightest look of concern.

“I’m fine,” Chloé said.

“Oh you just looked, you know, umm, a little lost today…” Sabrina added.

“I said I was fine!” She said a little more firm causing Sabrina to flinch slightly, “sorry,” Chloé said, “I’m just a little stressed out.” She looked back at Sabrina to see her face full of shock, “what’s with the face?” Chloé asked.

“Oh! Um, it’s just that… you have never really apologized to me before… in school anyway…” what Sabrina said felt like a knife in Chloé’s heart.

“Really?” Chloé asked, “wow, I’m a shit friend aren’t I?” She asked no one.

“N-no of course not, you’re an amazing friend!” Sabrina said, making Chloé look up at her. 

A soft smile formed on Chloé’s lips, but before she could say anything Kim walked up to her and said, “wow, that outfit looks pretty cute!” The jock said, leaning on her desk.

“Beat it loser!” Chloé said reflexively.

“What I’m just complimenting you!” Kim said with a dumbfounded look, “you never wore anything like this before and I just wanted to say that you look hot!” Kim added, the rest of the class started to look at the interaction.

“Ugh, gag me with a spoon! I didn’t dress like this for you!” Chloé growled.

“Ooooo, does Chloé have a crush? Did you dress for him?” Kim asked in the taunting way he does when he wants to challenge people.

Chloé’s face began to tint pink, “THAT’S none of your business!” Chloé said, emphasizing her words.

“Kim you already know she has her eyes set on Adrien!” Alix teased.

“I would fight anyone for you!” Kim declared.

“Don’t,” Chloé said in annoyance. She felt Marinette’s eyes on her and she began to almost panic at the intense blue eyes trained on her.

“What can I do to prove my love!” He exclaimed.

“Prover it by leaving me alone,” Chloé said looking away from the class.

“Ok, my Queen!” He exclaimed as he ran back to his seat, Chloé flinched at the word queen suddenly feeling uncomfortable. 

“What a weirdo! Right Chloé?” Sabrina asked, waiting for Chloé’s approval. 

“Whatever…” Chloé replied.

The second bell rang as Madame Bustier entered the class, “good morning class,” she smiled brightly.

“Good morning Madame Bustier!” The class greeted back.

The morning class went on without a hitch, at least Chloé thought so, she wasn’t listening only thinking about what to do with her feelings. The lunch bell rang and Madame Bustier dismissed the class for an hour. Chloé was dragged out of her head by Sabrina saying her name.

“Chloé, let’s go get something to eat!” Sabrina smiled, she looked twice as happy as usual. maybe from the uncharacteristically nice Chloé, the thought felt like a stab to the chest again.

“Sure…” Chloé stood and bumped into someone knocking them down. “What the-!” Chloé began and she looked over to see Marinette on the ground without thinking or saying a word she reached a hand out to her. She didn’t even hear Alya asking what her problem was, thinking that Chloé did it on purpose no doubt. But all Chloé saw at that moment were the bright blue eyes of the girl she had bullied for years without knowing a reason why. Until yesterday night that is. Before she realized what she was doing Marinette hesitantly grabbed her hand and Chloé pulled her up off the ground. “Um,” Chloé swallows the lump in her throat, “you're such a clutz, keep better watch next time!” Chloé said bluntly. She looked down and saw her hand in hers. Chloé snatched her hand away from Marinette’s as if it burned at her touch. “Come on Sabrina, let’s get out of here!” She growled and marched away with the red-headed girl close on her tail.

“That was really weird!” Alix bumped shoulders with Marinette.

“What the hell is that chick's problem?” Alya growled, glaring at the door Chloé stormed out of. 

“So, let’s go to Marinette’s house to discuss the plan!” Rose squeaks. Julika nodded in agreement with a small smile. 

Mylène hooked elbows with a confused Marinette, “let’s go! Girls lunch!” Mylène cheers.

Chloé felt lost and dazed as she marched on autopilot to the front lawn next to the steps of Dupont where she and Sebrina would sit and eat sometimes. Once they reached the small bit of grass Sabrina pulled out a blanket from her bag and laid it on the ground and Chloé sat down onto it. Sabrina started to talk to Chloé but she couldn’t hear her fully, Chloé was too caught up in the memory of how Marinette’s hand wasn’t as soft as she had once thought. It was slightly rough from all the things she would do with those hands of hers, from her sewing to her baking. She was so talented, Chloé thought to herself while looking softly at the hand she used to help the baker's daughter off the ground. “Chloé!” She heard dragging her out of her thoughts. 

“What!?” Chloé snapped at Sabrina, marking the red-headed girl flinch. 

“I-I was just asking what you prefer, strawberry or lavender macaron?” Sabrina studded.

“Oh, um, lavender,” Chloé said.

“Ok!” Sabrina smiled, she pulled a light purple macaron from a tiny brown paper bag and handed it to the blonde. When Sabrina looked away to grab the other cookie for herself Chloé pinched a piece and dropped it into her bag to let Pollen try it.

“... Thank you.” Chloé said quickly before taking a bite of the purple cookie looking away almost guiltily. She caught a glimpse of the blue-haired girl walking to the direction of her bakery with a gaggle of girls following behind her chatting up a storm as they walked. She smiled and laughed at what the girls were saying and Chloé felt a twinge of jealousy in her chests. This was the feeling she would get whenever she saw Marinette with anyone before yesterday night she didn’t even consider it was this. It almost hit twice as much now that she somewhat understood why. 

She looked away from the group as they disappeared from her sight. She looked back to Sabrina, pushing down the emotion trying to ignore the pain in her chest. The rest of the lunch period she sat and listened to Sabrina chatter only offering a few words of acknowledgment. Sabrina thought it was odd but she let it go and just talked to her friend.


End file.
